1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of and apparatus for removing in aircraft at least one specified component from a fluid mixture.
In aircraft, there are a number of applications where it may be desirable for at least one specified component to be removed from a fluid mixture. For example, in aircraft, pressurized air is often derived from an engine bleed source, which is itself derived from the ambient air. This air is passed through lines within the aircraft to various equipment where it may have various uses. For example, fluid reservoirs may be pressurized with air. At low altitudes, this pressurized air can contain a significant proportion of water vapor. This can be a problem because the pipes and the equipment can be adversely affected by the wetness.
In another application, lubricating oils used in aircraft are frequently contaminated with water. Typically, it is such contamination that initiates corrosion processes, which lead to .the breakdown of metal components unless controlled. A further application is the presence of odors in cabin air.
2. Brief Review of the Prior Art
Adsorbent beds are capable of removing components such as water vapor and odors from air and removing water from oil, but they suffer from the problem that in order to give a substantial life, the adsorbent bed must be of substantial size. In aircraft, space is at a premium and so it is not normally possible to utilize an adsorbent bed which has a substantial life; rather, adsorbent beds are used which meet the space requirements but which require frequent renewal.